Bittersweet
by kingsmeadroad
Summary: TV Prompt Oneshot H/P- He destroyed her happiness and she seeks to run. But is that all there is to the story?


**Title: Bittersweet**

**Prompt: I Am Not the Fine Man You Take Me For**

_"You want me to act like we've never kissed, you want to forget; pretend we've never met , and I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet... You walk by, and I fall to pieces."_

_Patsy Cline_

She was going to resign. It made no sense to be there, the tension was evident and obvious. She wanted to do nothing more than have the ground swallow her up; she was ashamed. Just three days ago, she had been caught up in the moment, kissing him and holding him, letting him love her. They had been kissing and holding and hugging and comforting- for months! Months!

And then he walked away, back to his wife as soon as she'd called; back to his wife who had walked out on him. In her heart, Emily knew that he went back for Jack. But it tugged at her chest and burnt her heartstrings that he had walked away so easily. After whispering sweet nothings in her ear and telling her that he would be there for her, he walked away.

And the entire team knew about it. As per usual, she thought bitterly, Garcia had let the cat out of the bag. She had told everyone when she had overheard what had happened and everyone had been happy for Emily; happy for Hotch. And then he walked away.

The fact was that her bitterness and hurt lay entirely inside herself. She didn't blame Garcia. She didn't blame him- or Haley, or Jack. It was all to do with her and her stupidity in letting him into her heart- the one place she had always held quite entirely apart from everyone, safe and covered, sheltered from the storm.

She sighed and turned to face him as he stood behind her suddenly. "Dave said you wanted to talk to me," he said softly.

She calmly surveyed him and said, "Yeah."

"Is there anything I can help with?" he said, taking a step towards her and closing his office door.

"I came to tell you that I'm tendering my resignation. I can still get a great job in the state department," she said.

He looked at the letter she held out to him; looked at it, but refused to take it.

"Is this because of us?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, that one action telling him every thought in her head. _Yes it's because of us. More correctly it's because of you. You left._

He rubbed his fingers against his temple and brushed past the letter to get to his desk. He took his suit jacket off and hung it over the chair, pulling his tie from his neck and tossing it angrily on the table.

"Emily," he said directly, and she looked at him.

"This is ridiculous. I don't have time for playing games. I won't accept your resignation and you should have known that I wouldn't."

"I did," she said stoically. "I sent the same letter to Strauss. She'll get it in about twenty minutes and she'll sign off on it. You can't keep me here." She turned and walked away from him towards the door. She had taken less than three steps when he said something else.

"I want you here."

She turned to him again, anger flashing across her face. "You treated me like dirt. I have no intention of staying here when I can't trust the leader of the team."

"Emily, hear me out."

"No," she said, "I'm sorry. You've hurt me enough," she finished and grabbed the door handle.

"Jesus," he sighed in frustration, straightening up with his hands on his hips and watching her as she pulled the door open, "I love you."

She stopped short and turned to him, bemused and flushing.

"What?"

"I love you Emily."

"What?" she repeated, mouth slightly open.

" When I left, that night... I left to talk to Haley. I told her that I wasn't going back; that I would always be there for Jack, but that she walked out on me. I don't love her anymore. I love you."

She closed the door and turned to face him properly. He left the safety of his desk and walked toward her, the shock on her face was frustrating him. Was she happy? Upset? Confused or disappointed? He had no way of telling.

But as soon as he touched her shoulders and her lips automatically moved to his, he knew. Her hands slid onto his chest and to his face. She held him close to her as she kissed him, leaning up for the gentlest moment she would experience with him. His mouth was slightly open and she brushed her lips against his softly; not a real kiss, but something even deeper, if that were possible. She kissed him properly the second time, her eyes closing as his arms wrapped around her back. She had no more qualms, the letter of resignation left on the floor beside her- though she didn't recall dropping it.

After a moment or two she pulled back. "I thought you would try again with Haley."

"I couldn't. I thought about it, I won't lie. But every time I thought about her, all I could see and think about was you. I missed you like hell for the past three days. I wanted any excuse to see you, but I couldn't think of one. And then I arrived this morning and you were strange, tense... I knew I had to tell you, but I didn't find the time... It was so busy all day..." he finished lamely and trailed off when she kissed him again.

It was a deeper kiss this time, desperation telling her that she needed him in her life. Her heart was open all over again, and he owned it; that much was evident. She had thought every bad thing about him the past few days. Called him every name under the sun, cursed him and cried over him, drank a lot on Saturday, and finally, finally achieved solace in knowing that he would be there- just as he had promised all those weeks ago. She pulled away from him, laughing as he tried to nibble her lip back into a kiss.

"I love you too," she said quietly, her cheeks blushing and her smile widening.

His face broke into a wild smile, something she had seen a few times before when he was at his happiest; a smile she loved unconditionally and absolutely.

"I love you Emily," he whispered into her ear as he kissed it. He loved saying it. She half giggled and held his face delicately in her hands. "I love you too Aaron." She had never said it like that before- never meant it quite so much.

She kissed his cheek softly and smiled again, pressing her cheek against his and closing her eyes.


End file.
